Talk:Barney You Are Special (1995, Home Video SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-71.245.252.104-20120610080258/@comment-24154392-20131115043133
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *3 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **Muppet Wiki1 **PBS Kids Wiki1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Barney's Buggy Friends= Edit Comments366,176PAGES ON THIS WIKI Barney's Buggy Friends 'is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on November 10, 1995. Contents hide#Plot #Cast #Songs #End Credit Music #Notes #Script PlotEdit After a picnic, Barney, BJ and the kids get a visit from a fly and some ants which gives them the idea to go on a hunt for bugs. CastEdit *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #Gonna Have a Picnic #Shoo Fly #The Ants Go Marching #A Hunting We Will Go #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Little Miss Muffet #Baby Bumblebee #The Barney Bag #Five Little Butterflies #Three Little Speckled Frogs #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Love You End Credit MusicEdit #Shoo Fly! #Isty Bisty Spider #Three Little Speckled Frogs #Five Little Butterflies NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume from 'Room for Everyone is used. *The musical arrangements are also used in the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album. *The arrangements for the background music are also used in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The musical arrangements for "Listen to the Night Time" were also used in the "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" 1995 album. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this video were also used in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The song "Listen to the Night Time" first debuted in the album "Barney's Sleepytime Songs." However, it's first appearance in the TV Series was in this episode. *This group (Jason, Min, Tosha and Shawn) also appeared in Shawn and the Beanstalk and Barney Safety. *Jason wears the same clothes from "Fun and Games" *Min wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney's Talent Show" *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Once Upon a Time". *Shawn wears the same clothes from "Shopping For A Surprise", the Barney segment from Kids For Character and "Once Upon a Time". *When BJ says "Hi everybody! What's going on!?", the sound clip is taken from Barney Safety. *The version of A Hunting We Will Go is also used in It's Time For Counting with the music of the first verse cut off. *The opening music is also taken from Sing & Dance With Barney. *This is the first time I Love You is sung in the treehouse. *The music when BJ arrives at the school is also heard in It's Time For Counting, when Booker T. Bookworm says "I can share a way of look". *The version of I Love You is the same from Run, Jump, Skip and Sing CD Album, with the same vocals from that album. *When BJ and Shawn screams while a spider is in front of them, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the cyclops), except it does sound like BJ's Season 3 scream, and Shawn's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"). ScriptEdit *(we open up, and we see the playground. Outside, we see the kids getting ready for a picnic) *Shawn: I think we're ready for our picnic. *Tosha: Not yet, Shawn. We're still missing a friend. *(zooms over to Barney doll sitting on playground, and then comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! I just love picnics! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi everybody! What are you doing? *Min: We're having a picnic. Want to join us? *(music starts for "Gonna Have a Picnic") *Barney: I'd be happy to! Having a picnic under the trees. Having a picnic under the trees. Having a picnic under the trees. We're gonna have a picnic. *Barney & Kids: Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou my darling. *Barney: Picnic basket with lots of food. Picnic basket with lots of food. Picnic basket with lots of food. Skip to my lou my darling. *Barney & Kids: Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou my darling. *Barney: Cups and plates are what we'll need. Cups and plates are what we'll need. Cups and plates are what we'll need. Skip to my lou my darling. *Barney & Kids: Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou my darling. *Barney: Lemonade and ice cream, cookies too. Lemonade and ice cream, cookies too. Lemonade and ice cream, cookies too. Skip to my lou my darling. *Barney & Kids: Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou my darling. *(music ends) *Shawn: Now we're ready for our picnic. *(they hear BJ's whistle) *Barney: Not quite. We have another guest for our picnic. *(cuts to BJ walking through the school gate) *BJ: Hi everybody! What's going on!? *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! *Min: We're having a picnic. *BJ: Oh, cool! Can I join? *Barney: Of course you can. *BJ: Thanks! What kind of food do we have? *Barney: Well, their are apples. *Shawn: Watermellon. *Min: ice cream. *Tosha: Lemonade to drink. *Jason: And cookies. *Barney: And lots more Super-Dee-Duper things! *(they hear a fly buzzing) *Barney: And a fly. *BJ & Kids: A fly? *Barney: Yeah right there! *(fly comes to picnic) *Shawn: It is a fly! *BJ: Aye-yie-yie! No way I'm sharing this apple with Mr. Fly! *(puts apple in picnic basket) *Barney: We can't share any of this food with Mr. Fly! *(music starts for "Shoo Fly") *Barney, BJ & Kids: Shoo fly, don't bother me. Shoo fly, don't bother me. Shoo fly, don't bother me. Fly on down to somebody. *Barney: I feel, I feel, I feel like a morning star. I feel, feel, I feel like a morning star. *Barney, BJ & Kids: Shoo fly, don't bother me. Shoo fly, don't bother me. Shoo fly, don't bother me. Fly on down to somebody. *(music ends, and fly goes away) *BJ: That's better. Now I can enjoy my apple. *(takes apple out of picnic basket) *Barney: Okay, dig in, everybody. There's plenty food for everyone! *(kids start eating, and zooms in, then it fades to them done with the picnic) *BJ: That was so good! *Barney: It sure was. And I think we ate everything at are picnic. *(cuts to Jason looking at ants with his magnifindglass) *Jason: Not everything. These ants have crumbs of food from our picnic. *(music starts for "The Ants Go Marching") *Barney: I got an idea! Why don't we march with the ants? *BJ: Yeah! Let's do it! *Barney: (to viewer(s)) And you can join us! *Barney: The ants go marching one by one. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching two by two. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching three by three. The little one stops to climb a tree. *(Jason prentends to climb a tree) *Barney, BJ & Kids: And they all go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. *Barney, BJ & Kids: The ants go marching four by four. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching five by five. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching six by six. The little one stops to pick up sticks. *(Jason pretends to pick up sticks) *Barney, BJ & Kids: And they all go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. The ants go marching seven by seven. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching eight by eight. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching nine by nine. The little one stops to check the time. *(Jason prentends to look at his watch) *Barney, BJ & Kids: And they all go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. *Jason: The ants go marching ten by ten. The little one stops to say "The end". *Barney, BJ & Kids: And they all go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. *(music ends) *Barney: Hault! Nice marching, everyone. *BJ & Kids: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: And you know, now that we saw a fly and ants today, I think it would be fun if we go on a bug hunt. *BJ: Yeah! That's a good idea. *Barney: Ok, everybody. Are you ready? *BJ & Kids: Yeah! *Barney: Then here we go! *(music starts for "A Hunting We Will Go") *Barney, BJ & Kids: A hunting we will go, A hunting we will go. We're going on a buggy hunt A hunting we will go. A hunting we will go, A hunting we will go. We're going on a buggy hunt A hunting we will go. A hunting we will go, A hunting we will go. We're going on a buggy hunt A hunting we will go! *(music ends) *Barney: Let's look in the treehouse. *(go up the treehouse. When they get up there, it fades to them at the top) *Barney: Okay, everybody. Start hunting! *(everybody looks around the treehouse) *Jason: There's a bug! (picks it up) *BJ: I can't wait to see it, Shawn. *Shawn: Yeah. *(the bug appears to be a spider and BJ and Shawn see it, horrified) *BJ and Shawn: (both screaming) YEOWWW! A spider! *Barney: It's a spider. *BJ: It's more then that, Barney. It's an Itsy Bitsy Spider. *(music starts for "Itsy Bitsy Spider.") *Barney: Your right, BJ. *Barney, BJ & Kids: The Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain, and washed the spider out. Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain. And the Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the spout again. The Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain, and washed the spider out. Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain. And the Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the spout again. *(music ends) *Barney: Good finding, Jason. *Jason: Thank you, Barney. *BJ: Hey, Barney! Do you know "Little Miss Muffet"? *Barney: Of course I do! *BJ: Well, why don't we do it? *Barney: Good idea! *BJ: Okay, guys. Here's the plan. *(BJ whispers to them, then fades to "Little Miss Muffet") *BJ: Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet, eating her curds and whey. Along came a spider who sat down beside her. *(Shawn lowers a spider toy) *BJ: And frightned Miss Muffet away! *(Min gets out of seat next to spider) *BJ: Good job, guys. *Shawn: Thank you, BJ. *Min: Yeah thanks. *Barney: Come on. Let's look for more bugs at the playground. *(everybody goes down except for Min. She goes outside, and looks for bugs on the treehouse railing. Cuts to Baby Bop coming up the treehouse. Baby Bop and Min both move close to each other, and bump in to each other) *Min: Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Oh! Hi Min! What are you doing? *Min: I'm looking for bugs. What are you doing? *Baby Bop: I'm looking for bugs, too. *(sees Bumblebee) *Baby Bop: And theres one now! *Min: It's a bee! *(music starts for "Baby Bumblebee") *Min: And I just hope it goes somewhere else! *Baby Bop: Why? *Min: So it can't sting me! *Baby Bop: I know a song that he might like. I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me? I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee. Ouch! You stung me! I'm gonna swat the baby bumblebee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me? I'm gonna swat the baby bumblebee. Ouch! You got me! I'm running from the baby bumblebee. I won't get stung just stay away from me! I'm running from the baby bumblebee. *(catchs it) *Baby Bop: Gotcha! You can't get away from me! *(music ends as she lets it go) *Baby Bop: Bye-bye baby bumblebee. *Min: Do you want to help me look for more bugs, Baby Bop? *Baby Bop: No thank you, Min. I'm gonna look for more bugs on my own. Thanks anyway. Bye-bye! *Min: Bye, Baby Bop. *(Baby Bop walks left, and dissapears. Min goes with Barney, BJ, Shawn, Tosha and Jason. They arrive at the school) *Barney: Wow! This is gonna be stu-u-upendous! If we use our imaginations, we can make different shapes of bugs. This is a job for... (uses magic and the Barney Bag appears) *BJ & Kids: The Barney Bag! *Barney: (music starts for The Barney Bag) Let's make those.shapes. Well, I've been looking in my Barney Bag and I found a lot of things. Gizmos and gadgets, and odds and ends, and even some old strings. *BJ & Kids: So, let's ask ourselves the question, "What can we make today?" *Barney, BJ & Kids: With imagination and The Barney Bag we'll see what we can make today. Yeah, see what we can make today. (music ends) *BJ: Yeah. *Barney: (as Shawn makes a grasshopper) That's a grasshopper, Shawn. *Shawn: Thanks. *BJ: I like the way you're using red and black for a lady bug, Jason. *Jason: Thanks, BJ. *Min: I am making a ant. *Barney: That's right, Min. *Tosha: Making bugs are great, Barney. *Barney: Thanks, Tosha. *(fade to Barney, BJ and the Kids holding different shapes of bugs: Ant, Fly, Lady Bug, Grasshopper and Spider) *Barney: All finished. *BJ: Is everybody done? *Barney & Kids: Yes. *Barney: Let's go! *(he and his friends go outside. Fade to the shapes of bugs being glued in the wall of the outside of the school) *Barney: There. All finished. *Shawn: Thanks, Barney. I like to work on shapes. *Barney: You're right, Shawn. *BJ: Working on different shapes of bugs makes me awsome, Barney. *Barney: You are right, BJ. It reminds me of Five Little Butterflies when we sang it for the first time. *Jason: Yeah. *Barney: (music starts for "Five Little Butterflies") Butterflies are bugs. I love them so much. Five little butterflies resting at the door. One flew away and then there were four. *Barney, BJ & Kids: Butterfly, butterfly happy all day. Butterfly, butterfly fly fly away. *BJ:Four little butterflies sitting in a tree. One flew away and then there were three. *Barney, BJ & Kids: Butterfly, butterfly happy all day. Butterfly, butterfly fly fly away. *Shawn: Three little butterflies looking at you. One flew away and then there were two. *Barney, BJ & Kids: Butterfly, butterfly happy all day. Butterfly, butterfly fly fly away. *Min: Two little butterflies sitting in the sun. One flew away and then there was one. *Barney, BJ & Kids: Butterfly, butterfly happy all day. Butterfly, butterfly fly fly away. *Jason: One little butterfly left all alone. One flew away and then there was none. He flew away and then there was none. *Barney, BJ & Kids: Butterfly, butterfly happy all day. Butterfly, butterfly fly fly away. Butterfly, butterfly happy all day. Butterfly, butterfly fly fly away. (music ends) *Barney: That's a great job, guys. *BJ: It was cool! Let's go to the treehouse, my friends! *Barney: Yeah! Let's go! Come on, gang! We better go to the treehouse. *BJ & Kids: Yeah! *(Barney, BJ, Shawn, Min, Tosha and Jason go into the treehouse. Fade to them in the inside of the treehouse) *Barney: Here we are! At the treehouse! *BJ: It reminds me of three little speckled frogs. *Barney: You're right, BJ. (music starts for Three Little Speckled Frogs) Frogs are stu-u-pendous.3 little speckled frogs sitting on a speckled log, eating the most delicious bugs. Yum, yum! One jumped into the pool where it was nice and cool. Then there were 2 speckled frogs. Croak, croak! *Barney, BJ & Kids: 2 little speckled frogs sitting on a speckled log, eating the most delicious bugs. Yum, yum! One jumped into the pool where it was nice and cool. Then there was 1 speckled frog. Croak, croak! 1 little speckled frog sitting on a speckled log, eating the most delicious bugs. Yum, yum! He jumped into the pool Where it was nice and cool. Then there were no speckled frogs. (music ends) *Barney: That's super-dee-duper! *Shawn: Yeah. Bugs are really fun. *BJ: Hey, Shawn. Have you see a bug like that? *Shawn: Yeah, BJ. *BJ: Oh, thanks. *Barney: You know, I have another big that we can see, but it can be only seen at night. Would you like to see it? *BJ & Kids: Yeah! *Barney: Great! Let's go to the playground so I can show you! *(Barney, BJ & Kids leave the treehouse. Fade to them at the playground) *Barney: You see. Night time is so fun. If you use your imaginations, you gotta close your eyes and wish really hard. (BJ & Kids did, and daylight turns to night) *BJ: Wow... It looks amazing! *Barney: Yeah, it is. (music starts for "Listen to the Night Time") Night time is so cool too, BJ. Listen to the nighttime. You can hear the wind a-whistling. Listen to the nighttime. You can hear a star fall. *BJ: Listen to the nighttime. You can hear the froggies singing. *Jason: Listen to the nighttime. You can hear the crickets call *Barney: It's each and every nighttime friend, making music for day's end together they make harmony, tt's like a nighttime symphony! *Barney: BJ & Kids: Listen to the nighttime. You can hear the starlight twinkle. Listen to the nighttime. You can hear the moon a-glow and if it's raining, you can hear a nighttime sprinkle. Listen to the nighttime. You can hear the branches blow, it's each and every nighttime friend making music for day's end together they make harmony, it's like a nighttime symphony! Listen to the nighttime, listen to the nighttime, listen to the nighttime. (music ends) *Barney: Oh-ho. *(a flash of a lightning bug appears) *Barney: You know you can also hear bugs sounds at night. *Tosha: Like what Barney? *Barney: The crickets chriping, and... I see a flash of a bug. *Kids: A flash on a bug? *Jason: Oh! That bug has like a flashlight on it. *BJ: It's a lightning bug! *Barney: You're right, BJ. (music starts for "Twinkle, Twinkle, Lightning Bug") A lightning bug is stu-u-pendous! *Barney, BJ & Kids: Twinkle little lightning bug. Twinkle. Twinkle little lightning bug for me. Twinkle little lightning bug all through the night, your twinkles are so special to me. Sparkle little lightning bug. Sparkle. Sparkle little lightning bug for me. Sparkle little lightning bug all through the night, your sparkles are so special to me. Glimmer little lightning bug. Glimmer. Glimmer little lightning bug for me. Glimmer little lightning bug all through the night, your glimmers are so special to me. Your sparkles are so special to me. Your twinkles are so special to me. (music ends) *(the night turns to daylight) *BJ & Kids: Thanks Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *(Barney, BJ & the Kids go to the treehouse. Fade to them in the treehouse) *Shawn: Bugs are so much fun. *Barney: Oh, you are right, Shawn. *BJ: Bugs are really great! *Barney: You are right, BJ. (music starts for I Love You) It thanks to the people you love. I love you. You love me. We are a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? *Barney, BJ & Kids: I love you. You love me. We're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *BJ: Thanks for helping us look for bugs, Barney. *Barney: You welcome, BJ. *BJ: I've gotta tell Sissy about all the fun things we did today. I'll see ya later, guys. *Barney & Kids: Okay. Bye, BJ. *BJ: Bye, bye. (dissapears) *Barney & Kids: Bye. *Shawn: We better be going. *Barney: OK, bye-bye everbody. *Tosha: Bye, Barney. *Barney: Bye. *Kids: Bye, Barney. *Barney: So long. Take care. I love you. *(fade to the Barney doll sitting on the table. Then, a butterfly flies onto his left hand. Then, the Barney doll winks. Then it fades to the end credits) Categories:*1995 episodes *Add category Read more * Contentsshow Season 1 The Queen of Make-Believe! (April 6, 1992) My Family Just Right For Me... SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Episodes * Custom Barney & Friends Episode Video is a Barney & Friends Video released that's series... Custom Barney & Friends Episode Video (SuperMalechi's version) * On The Move! is a eight episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot On The Move *Showing 13 most recent =36 comments= *(fade to the Barney doll sitting on the table. Then, a butterfly flies onto his left hand. Then, the Barney doll winks. Then it fades to the end credits) June 10, 2012 by A Wikia contributor